thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafael's playthrough - Chapter 2
Back to Chapter 1 On to Aka's route Chapter 2 Yhilin First thing to do is chat with Trin, (I guess you are assumed to have talked to Robin about the research earlier). Now talk to Janine for a relationship bonus with her. You can also talk with Sarai for some more flavor text. If you haven't already seen the scene between Aka and Hilstara, try entering the palace from the court again. Don't forget to pick up that 5k ProN from the bank. Since we’re done investing in Yhilin, let’s head to Merchant’s Pass. Looks like Carina’s boys are screwed now. You won’t miss the Shining Armor, you can buy all you want at Premium Steel later. This is a great time to enjoy Boston's "Don't Look Back" if you shut the sound off.It'll remind you not to backtrack Merchant’s Pass Battle the bandits and meet Varia again, then pick up the chest on the side for some more Sx. You can talk to people in camp, but they have nothing new to say.There are however, 6 different sprite sex scenes you can watch if you sleep in the tent a few times Stineford Area In this area we want to keep ourselves to only free actions. Leave all the passes alone at all costs. Hit up the Succubi at the tower, then Orcent, then head into town. Remember that extra 10k ProN we have? Invest in the Magic Shop here, so you will soon own both ends of the magic item trade. Buy two ice staves at the magic shop.Why Ice? Because each staff adds 10% ATK for just its element's spells, you really don't notice this unless you crit. What you will notice is the extra 10 DEF on your mages, that helps them because DEF is rare on mage gear that actually boosts MAG. Carina is also hanging out near the cathedral if you’d like more flavor text. If you visit the pub in the noble quarter, you’ll find a new NPC who gives you a quest to Rebel’s pass. Get that quest, but don't actually do it now. Also, go downstairs in the pub we cleared of rats and pick up the new Shining Sword. You also want to attack the three corrupted ingredients at the pond for the exp.Weak to fire. Stineford is the last area where you can sell some of your unneeded loot at the shops before the next battles. Feroholm Area Skip Feroholm itself until after we have our two new party members. Go immediately to Withered Mountain again and talk to the lamia at the door. Go to where you first met Riala and open the chest. Now, open the door in the bottom right and go upstairs, switch towers on this floor and go up another floor. Let’s go get Altina. There’s a fight, but it’s not super difficult. Reshape Altina afterwards by choosing to wait to sleep with her.Reshaping Altina like this causes you to miss out on a scene in the Yhilin Slums in Aka's Path, you may want to make another save if you want to see this. Once you have Altina, go ahead and dominate, talk, fight and loot your way to a better tomorrow. Leave the lust draughts so you gain a little more affection with Qum. Leave and talk to the Lamia. If you did everything in the tower, you should be getting a +5 relationship bonus from Yarra and Qum here. Clear out any enemies outside and then leave the place. Go to the shrine against the mountains and get 1k from the chest as well as Stark’s head. Off to find Varia! Feroholm woods The eastern woods has a new enemy, (assuming you already cleared it twice before). After killing it, go to the southeastern woods and start your pursuit. You’ll kill one enemy and then meet the elves. After that there’s really only one way you can go in this forest for now, so just follow along killing as you go. Just prior to the sentry post is a skeleton with gauntlets on it. If you remember which human enemy model uses poison attacks, this isn’t a hard series of combats coming up. All the way to the north past a wolf group is a slime that explodes when you interact with it. Free potions again! Enter the bandit's cave and pick up the red chest with Sx in it as you go along, and make sure you kill everything prior to the explosives room. After that, I choose to save Varia and reshape her.Stopping the gangbang causes you to miss one scene here, and there is another scene in Megail's Path that requires dominated Varia. Make a save if you want to see them. Qum likes this a lot. Feroholm Enter Feroholm and talk with Carina in the church, also you have a long discussion with Kara the doubting sister inside. Once you’re ready, leave and go to your house to get a letter from “Wynne” in Zirantia. As you leave, you’ll stop an orc attack. You can pretty much see which one is the boss, so clear out everything else before him first. I choose to save the Impaler after this battle for the bonuses to relationship for my succubi. When you return to town, you can talk with Ina again, an maybe the church guards if you really feel like you need more motivation to dislike them. Leaving town returns you to camp and ends the Chapter 2 timer. You should have 22 days so far if you didn't backtrack at all. You have breathing room during the previous section to make at most 1 trip back to Stineford to resupply. At your camp, speak with Aka and Megail as you should have high enough relationship with both to unlock some scenes. Also talk to Altina to advance that along. Leaving camp is going to trigger your trip to the wasteland, so we'll finish up with Altina in the tower there. Wasteland You can look in on the tower door if you want, but either way you’ll be starting in on exploring the passes. I start with the village. The Succubi don’t really sell anything you can’t live without now. You can also rest here for free if you take damage somewhere else. After this, let’s go close the narrow pass. Take out all the enemies here, (Scorpions are weak to lightning, slimes are weak to ice, and snakes are weak to fire). Then explore the cliff on the right to close the pass. Once finished, rest up in the village, explore the high road and the wide path, and then return to camp. After this, you’ll explore the tower. Clear the tower slowly, The withered husks are weak to fire, the lust wraith are weak to lightning and renders succubi undesirable, unless you can get in the first hit. Then inspect the floor, the book has some flavor text, and if you go up the stairs next to it you’ll get more flavor text. The upstairs chest has a steel dagger for Aka, and a steel axe and 3 whips you can sell later. You’ll have to go downstairs in order to explore the rest of this room. As you come back, check the room below you to find a crumbling tome for Altina in one of the brown piles of books. Go down the hole in the room next to it and explore the blocked off room on the first level. Inspect both open coffins for some enemies and a brutal whip for Yarra. Have them haul you back upstairs and head for the pool. After you get aligned to the tower, go to the big sealed door to battle two gargoyles. After you defeat them, you’ll start the next part of the plot rolling. When you can move again, go up and talk to Carina and Qum in the courtyard. After the scene with Carina, talk to Orcent twice to show him Stark's head, The Impaler, the lamia and the succubus and then reenter the tower. This is your last chance to explore here, so make sure you have everything and talk with everyone but Riala.talking with Altina should finish her reshaping, DO NOT FORGET TO DO THIS!You may need to exit the tower and renter one or more times to get her to stop saying "Simon..." There is a large mana potion downstairs in the bottom coffin, and flavor text from inspecting just about everything else. When you’re done, (and have rested), go talk to Riala to trigger the end of this chapter. The first wave of orcs is pretty easy, I say this because I forgot to rest and still managed to get through them with no mana and basic attacks. When there’s a break, this is your cue to have Qum heal everyone up from out of party. You can also use mana potions here, the next stage is a bit tougher on you. As soon as you close the menu, the next wave of battles starts. I found Simon’s Commanding Presence to be ideal in the first two battles. When you see the pink alpha orc spawn, you’re done with this army and can go all out. In addition to the battle drops, you’ll get 3k Sx from Orcent, a shining sword from the succubi, and finally the Orcent orgy scene. The next stage of the game starts right after. Continued in Aka's route References Category:Guides